My Meanie, yet Beloved Brother
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: 8-year-old Izumi Yukihira was a naughty little brat and always created troubles in his school. His elder brother Kazumi was a teacher in his school; always exploded and been meanie to him. But why did Izumi doing such misbehaviour?Chapter 7's up-hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**My Meanie, Yet Beloved Brother.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

Author's Note: Taking a break for a while from writing Yume..Ka's story. The ideas suddenly popped up during my class. He he he, let's watch over this two sibling's story!

Summary: 8-year-old Izumi Yukihira was a naughty little brat and always created troubles in his school. His elder brother Kazumi was a teacher in his school; always exploded and been meanie to him. But why did Izumi doing such misbehaviour?

_I am nothing without you. Without you, there will never be me..._

Chapter 1: A Brat and a Teacher.

"Kyaaa~! Sensei!"

A cry.

"Izumi is…!"

Another cry.

"Sensei! Izumi has broken my glasses!"

Not again…

"Kyaaa~~! Sensei! Izumi this…Izumi that…!"

BAAAAM!

A young man with light blonde hair and a pair of deep blue eyes closed his eyes tightly as he slammed his book loudly, much to his students' surprise. One of them was Jinno, a 10-year-old boy who wearing glasses and looked at his teacher. He swore that time, he saw A HUGE VEIN on his teacher's head, mixed with his DEADLY AURA!

"That damns KUSOGAKI…! How much he wants to make me…!" Growled Kazumi Yukihira, the young teacher who also Jinno's homeroom teacher.

All of the students in the classes were creep out as they saw how ANGRY he was! They were shaking as they saw the teacher slowly rose up and walked to the door. He turned around; much to the students' surprise and asked Jinno and the other student to watch over the class, as he went out for some matters.

It was silent in the class, until…

"KYAAAAAAA~~!"

A scream was heard.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! COME BACK HERE IZUMI~!"

All of the students in the school quickly dashed to the window side, watching in horror as Yukihira-sensei were CHASING AFTER IZUMI, his younger brother. They swore that Yukihira-sensei was in flame; burning highly as his brother ran away from him with tears. Even the teachers in classes, in staff room except the principal were also watching in horror.

In the end, all they could hear after that was…

"KYAAAAHH~!"

SMACK!

A loud scream and a sound of someone being hit.

**Making this story in short type; something that I rarely do. By the way, I have to mention that it's rare to see people making story about this two siblings in long story. Therefore, I decide to make it. Please be patience for those who waiting for Yume..ka. **

**Reviews please.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Misbehaviour

**My Meanie, Yet Beloved Brother.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

Author's Note: Taking a break for a while from writing Yume..Ka's story. Chapter two is up!

Summary: 8-year-old Izumi Yukihira was a naughty little brat and always created troubles in his school. His elder brother Kazumi was a teacher in his school; always exploded and been meanie to him. But why did Izumi doing such misbehaviour?

_I am nothing without you. Without you, there will never be me..._

Chapter 2: Misbehaviour.

"What should I say, Izumi-kun…"

Both of the siblings; Kazumi and Izumi Yukihira were in the principal room. The principal-Hii-sama was looking at both teacher and student, sighed as she looked the sight of them.

Izumi Yukihira was well-known in the school for his misbehaviour and also for his appearance and personality. Despite of his naughty side, he had a lot of fan girls due to his good looking face and body (perfect body). He had the same blue eyes like his brother, but livelier than his brother. His hair was light blonde hair in short and straight style, with bangs covered his forehead. He was cheerful and happy-go-lucky, not easily to give up and had strong will within him.

Unfortunately, his reputation was a little bit corrupt due to his delinquent attitude.

Hii-sama looked at the teacher in front of her. Kazumi Yukihira, the older brother of Izumi Yukihira. A 26-year-old teacher with good reputation. His subjects for teaching were History, Sciences and English. He had a fair skin with light blonde hair and deep blue eyes just like his little brother, but his personality was contrast to Izumi.

Kazumi was serious, silent, hardworking and rarely speaking. He was a hardworking and responsible man. Although he was silent and cool, but when he exploded, he can be scarier than ONI! He was feared by many students, especially those who always get detention by him (since he also a discipline teacher!), but he actually a gentle and kind man.

Which were the reasons why only several students and staffs who knew this side of him can get along with him, including Jinno.

"Izumi-kun, I don't want to repeat again, but this is your 60th discipline case just in three months! This time, you broke your classmate's glasses, fighting with boys and pulled the girls' hair! Not to mention that you even lift up the girls' skirts again," Said Hii-sama as she read the report card in her hand.

Another sound of being hit was hear, and Hii-sama looked up and saw Izumi's head got another swollen 'stone' on his head, while Kazumi was holding his fist tightly with vein on it. She was sweat drop to see their reaction.

"What exactly happen to you? You never have been like this before three months ago?" She asked as she leaned against the chair she was sitting.

"Naah. I'm just bored!" He said.

"Bored?" Hissed Kazumi, which made Izumi, looked at him with fear.

"Do you think what you're doing can be accepted?"

"It's only a joke, aniiki. Why are you so upset?" Said Izumi, annoying (he was trying to act brave although only god knows how much he felt that time!).

"WHAT KIND OF JOKE IT IS IF YOU BROKEN SOMEONE'S GLASSES, FIGTHING WITH SOMEONE UNTIL INJURED AND BEING A PERVERT! I NEVER TEACH YOU SUCH THING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND IZUMI!" Screamed Kazumi loudly.

Hii-sama couldn't do anything if the elder brother was exploding. She just kept on silent and let Kazumi lecturing Izumi for some time until she felt that it was enough and asked Izumi to leave.

**Gyahahaha! I'm evil~! Making the story in hang! Already make this chapter long ago so next chapter will be post in anytime!**

**Special thanks to Marrylissa for her review. Yeah, HSP's scary in this story! Thanks a lot! :D**


	3. Punishment

**My Meanie, Yet Beloved Brother.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

Author's Note: Taking a break for a while from writing Yume..Ka's story. The ideas suddenly popped up during my class. Chapter 3 is here!

Summary: 8-year-old Izumi Yukihira was a naughty little brat and always created troubles in his school. His elder brother Kazumi was a teacher in his school; always exploded and been meanie to him. But why did Izumi doing such misbehaviour?

_I am nothing without you. Without you, there will never be me..._

Chapter 3: Punishment.

"Did your brother scold you again?"

Izumi looked at Jinno who was standing in front of him, brought their bento together. Since he was the Yukihira's neighbour, he always hanging around with them until Izumi's sudden misbehave happened. He could saw plasters on Izumi's face and hand.

"Hmp! Aniiki is so annoying," Said Izumi as he swept the leaves.

He was punishing by Kazumi to clean the garden near the science project garden the whole day. For his classmates, it was a relief since they don't want to see him for a while. The girls were mad with him for lifting their skirts and their hairs been pulled by him. While for the boys, they don't want to fight with him anymore. Although Izumi was an average-size boy, his strength was amazingly strong!

"It's your fault at all."

"What are you doing here, Jin-jin? Trying to mock me?" Asked Izumi as he kept on sweeping.

"I told you don't call me Jin-jin," Mumbled Jinno. _Stubborn kid!_

"Then what?"

"Take your lunch," He said as he placed Izumi's bento. Izumi looked at him as Jinno said, "Yukihira-sensei asked me to give it to you. It's already 2.30 pm, and you didn't eat anything since this morning, didn't you?"

Izumi just stared at the bento in front of him. Jinno, who aware of his sudden silences sighed as he patted his head.

"He's actually worries about you. It's not like that he hates you," Said Jinno.

"Like you know him," Said Izumi as he put down the broom and took the bento. He ate slowly as Jinno sat next to him, watching him eating.

"Don't get rush, OK? School's already over."

"I know."

Jinno looked at him, and then stared at the sky. Although he saw what he already known, he pretended that he didn't see the boy next to him was crying as he ate his lunch.

That boy was actually a lonely child…

**Hahaha…suddenly turned into sad mode. Sorry for the late chapter, but wonder how it comes to others while reading it. Reviews please.**


	4. Understanding

**My Meanie, Yet Beloved Brother.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

Author's Note: Taking a break for a while from writing Yume..Ka's story. The ideas suddenly popped up during my class. He he he, let's watch over this two sibling's story!

Summary: 8-year-old Izumi Yukihira was a naughty little brat and always created troubles in his school. His elder brother Kazumi was a teacher in his school; always exploded and been meanie to him. But why did Izumi doing such misbehaviour?

_I am nothing without you. Without you, there will never be me..._

Chapter 4: Understanding

Kazumi walked out from the staff room after he finished all of his work. The clock had shown 4.00 p.m, and he knew that he was late to go home. He picked up his bag and files, and then walked out from the building. He was about to leave the school when he remembered where did his younger brother go.

Kazumi went to the science project garden where he was punishing his brother before. He kept looking around until his eyes spotted a figure who lying under the tree.

He saw Izumi was sleeping under the tree next to the garden. Kazumi sighed as he looked at the garden. It was clean, and it seemed that Izumi obeyed his 'order' and doing it properly. He walked to his younger brother, and then heard something.

"Mother…"

Kazumi's legs immediately stop. He froze at his spot. His eyes stared at Izumi's face, which actually had a sad expression on his face, tears that barely seen in his eyes.

It seemed that he was crying in his sleep.

Kazumi leaned his head down, felt some kind of pain in his heart. A slow footsteps were hear that made him turned around, until he found out that it was Jinno in his football jersey.

"Sensei?" He asked.

Kazumi just stared at him, and then bent down. He put down his belongings and then touched Izumi's face. He felt that his face was cold.

"Do you have club activity today, Jinno?" Asked Kazumi.

"Just a football practice, sensei."

Kazumi was silent. He then shook Izumi as the boy slowly woke up, wiped his eyes.

"Hmm?" He said.

"Come, let's go home now."

"What..?" Asked Izumi. However, before he knew anything, he felt as if someone had lifted him and carried him on someone's back.

"Sensei?" Asked Jinno.

"Jinno-kun, could you please help me with the bags?" Asked Kazumi as he stood up and carried Izumi who was limply leaned against his back, looked so weak and tired.

Jinno just nodded as he took Kazumi and Izumi's bags and took them with him. The two of them walked home as Kazumi carried Izumi on his back, his expression was hard to read. Jinno knew that the adult next to him was in his deep thought, but somehow he felt that the little brother should understand the elder brother too.

**Sorry for the late chapters; Yume..ka? and My Meanie, yet Beloved Brother. I'm too busy this week-two assignments in the same week to submit! History course-Survey of Ancient Civilization-The Olmec Civilization and Parenting course! Ugh! I'm dying~!**

**Hope for the reviews. Meet in the next chapter! Ja ne!-Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	5. Guilty

**My Meanie, Yet Beloved Brother.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

Author's Note: Taking a break for a while from writing Yume..Ka's story. The ideas suddenly popped up during my class. He he he, let's watch over this two sibling's story!

Summary: 8-year-old Izumi Yukihira was a naughty little brat and always created troubles in his school. His elder brother Kazumi was a teacher in his school; always exploded and been meanie to him. But why did Izumi doing such misbehaviour?

_I am nothing without you. Without you, there will never be me..._

Chapter 5: Guilty.

When Izumi woke up, he realized that he was in his own room again. He sat up limply; he always in weak body whenever he cried. He was strong, yes, but whenever it comes to his emotion, his body will automatically weak. He looked at his room and saw his school bag was on the chair. He then looked at the clock, and it was already 6.30 p.m.

How long that he had fallen asleep?

"Izumi?"

The young boy looked up and saw his elder brother at the door, looked at him with concern on his eyes. Izumi just looked down; he did not have any energy to fight back against his brother related to the matter that Kazumi had punished him at school.

Kazumi went into his room and slowly sat next to him, at the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on Izumi's forehead; felt that his skin was burning. Izumi cried a little as his skin made a contact with Kazumi's.

Izumi had caught a fever!

"Lay down, I'm going to take some ice," Said Kazumi as he laid his younger brother back on the bed.

Izumi just nodded his head as his elder brother covered his body with his blanket before he left the room. He felt his body was burning; his body felt like it was melting on the bed. His fever must be too high that he felt like he wanted to cry.

Suddenly he felt something wet and cold on his forehead before it went to his face. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kazumi was wiping his face gently; trying to cool down his temperature. Izumi cried a little as the wet towel made contact with his skin, causing him to cry.

"Shiii," Whispered Kazumi. "Hold on, Izumi, I know its hurt."

Kazumi kept wiping his brother's body; his face, neck, back, arms and legs, in order to cool down the temperature. Although Izumi cried as he wiped his body, he gently comforted him and telling him that it will be all right…

* * *

Kazumi stayed with Izumi after the young boy begged him not to leave him alone that night. He lost his appetite to eat; which was a normal condition since he was sick, so Kazumi made him some hot milk mixed with honey. Gladly, Izumi drank it.

Looking at his red face and weak body, Kazumi could only let a heavy sigh out from his lips. He really felt depress; many things had happen in just six months. The stress at work place, a sudden burden of taking care of his younger brother, the death of his parents…

Their parents' death…

Kazumi shook his head as he remembered the word 'death'. Honestly, he really did not like it. Really! He felt like he wanted to take a knife and stabbed the word until he was satisfied.

But it would not able to bring back his parents back from the death.

Never.

Kazumi really felt guilty with their parents' death. He felt like he was the one who responsible to their death parents. If only he did follow his parents and Izumi out that time, he might be able to avoid the unfortunate incident from happened.

But he didn't.

He just stayed at home.

When he received the news that his family involved with an accident by the police, he quickly thought about their safety. He went to the hospital, hoping that everyone will be alright.

But Izumi was the only survivor…

The fact that he heard that time had caused his cracked heart broken into another pieces…

Now, with him and Izumi living together in their home, he felt like it was a sudden change that might be influenced his life and Izumi forever. Six months already passed, and both of them were cold towards each other. Izumi suddenly turned into troublesome kid while he became more addicted to his works. Both of them were flame; none of them wanted to lose.

However, since he was the older, usually he was the one who lost; but AFTER his fight with Izumi. He had to admit it; lately he became more stressful; he easily lost his temper that causing him yelling in the class. He knew that some of the students were afraid with him, and he tried to become less temper, but the problems that he had in his life always made him into the opposite side.

Kazumi changed his position when he saw Izumi snuggled to his right side, curled. Kazumi sighed silently as he stroked his brother's hair, wondering how long he could be able to control his temper. He always felt guilty whenever he scolded him, usually after he scolding Izumi when he was caught for discipline cases.

He lay down next to Izumi (since the bed was a little bit big) and held his closer to him. He could felt Izumi's slow and warm breath against his neck. He snuggled closer to Kazumi, as he seemed so lonely his Kazumi's arm. Kazumi sighed as he held his baby brother; his brother that he loved so much.

How long that he has to be like this?

The feeling of guilty that built inside him…

What should he do to erase the uncomfortable and regretful feelings?

**Chapter 5 is finish! Sorry for the late chapter; suddenly my brain drained after finishing my two DEADLY ASSIGNMENTS LAST WEEK! Special thanks to Riana and Marrylissa for the reviews. Ja ne!**


	6. The Return of Troublemaker Part 1

**My Meanie, Yet Beloved Brother.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

Author's Note: Taking a break for a while from writing Yume..Ka's story. The ideas suddenly popped up during my class. By the way, starting this chapter, the plot is based on this manga (I don't know where did my friend found it, but it's a shounen-ai genre!) –Teikoku Kyoudai.

He he he, let's watch over this two sibling's story!

Summary: 8-year-old Izumi Yukihira was a naughty little brat and always created troubles in his school. His elder brother Kazumi was a teacher in his school; always exploded and been meanie to him. But why did Izumi doing such misbehaviour?

_I am nothing without you. Without you, there will never be me..._

Chapter 6: The Return of Troublemaker Part 1

Kazumi went to school for the next day since he did not apply any application to off from work. He was worried about leaving Izumi at home since he did not take him to the doctor but he had no choice. Students and teachers would be curious with his suddenly 'leave' without knowing the reason!

When he attended the assembly that morning, it seemed that the school had received a new teacher. He just silent as he took out his notebook and made a reminder to go to the market after took Izumi to the clinic after the assembly ended.

He raised his head when he heard the crowded cheered. He saw a man with messy blonde hair and spinning-around glasses (HUH?) appeared on the stage, much to his surprise! Even the principal-Hii-sama and the other teachers were shock as well.

"HELLO EVERYONE! MY NAME IS AOTAKE KOUDA AND I'M TEACHING ARTS! NICE TO MEET YOU~!"

Kazumi looked at him with his bored expression as he turned his attention on his notebook. Suddenly…

_Kouda? Aotake Kouda?_

_Kouda…_

_His name sounds familiar…_

_…_

_!_

_Wait a minute!_

_COULD IT BE…!_

"Kouda-sensei, where are you come from?" Asked one of the students since he was a cheerful and talkative teacher.

"Oh, before this I was teaching at Mizuho Elementary School," He said.

"Where did you study?"

"At Meiji Gakuen University, in Education Course-Specialist in Arts!" He said.

"Meiji Gakuen University? Isn't it the same place as Yukihira-sensei?" Asked one of the teachers as they looked at each other and started to whisper.

Kazumi who was write some reminder suddenly stopped writing. He heard the name of the university, and suddenly he could felt shivers and goose bumps appeared all over is body! When he looked again at the new teacher, he was so shock that his face pale and all his pen and notebook fell on the spot!

_NO WAY!_

_THAT GUY IS…!_

"Eh? Did I hear a name called Yukihira-sensei?" Asked Kouda as he turned around and THEN he saw the person he mentioned before.

Yukihira-sensei!

"Oh!" He claimed, his face turned into a cheerful puppy eyes.

Kazumi at the other hand was shock!

"KYAAAA~! KAZUMI-KUN~! IT'S BEEN AWHILE!" Cried Kouda as he suddenly ran and then flew away to Kazumi, tried to hug him.

His action had made every student, teachers were very shock, and their jaw dropped to see him acting like that!

"DON'T YOU TRY TO HUG ME YOU PERVERT! STAY AWAY FROM ME~~!" Screamed Kazumi madly as he KICKED Kouda's face IN FRONT OF the students and teachers!

DOKKA!

"Kyaaa~!" Cried Kouda (with heart of course!) as he flew away from the stage.

Kazumi breathed heavily as he his head show a BIG VEIN, a sign that he was very mad. Jinno who was standing in the lines was so shock to see Kazumi in such terrible state. He never saw his teacher in such 'unexpected' situation; he was very shock about it and he bet that even Izumi might not realize it at all.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING YOU'RE DOING, YOU FILTHY PERVERT!" Growled Kazumi as other teachers came to his side and tried to calm him down.

"Nyaaa~! It's hurt you know, Kazu-chan~!" Said Aotake with a FOOTSTEP print on his face.

"DON'T PUT 'CHAN' ON MY NAME OR I'LL KILL YOU FOR SURE!" Shouted Kazumi angrily as other teachers tried to hold him from turned berserk!

"Geez, you still not change at all. I'm just joking around and you in turn berserk easily. No fun you know that," Said Aotake as he turned around and asked the students, causing them to cheer 'RIGHT'.

Jinno and Hii-sama could only sweat dropped when they saw everything ion front of their very eyes.

_'This idiot, wait 'till I catch hold of you!'_ Thought Kazumi as he went away from the assembly with VEIN AND FLAME on his head, totally mad.

Looks like it is going to be a very hard day for Kazumi that is… (Sweat drop)

**Wahahahaha! It's soooo funy! Mahahaha! Never though I would make it like this! Gyahahaha!**

**Alright, that's enough! Sorry for making it hanging again, guys. I really want to know your reaction with this 'new' Kazumi! Hehehe~! Continue in the next chapter!**

**Please read and review. Jan e! -Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	7. The Return of Troublemaker Part 2

**My Meanie, Yet Beloved Brother.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is belongs to Higuichi Tachibana-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

Author's Note: Taking a break for a while from writing Yume..Ka's story. The ideas suddenly popped up during my class. By the way, starting this chapter, the plot is based on this manga (I don't know where did my friend found it, but it's a shounen-ai genre!) –Teikoku Kyoudai.

He he he, let's watch over this two sibling's story!

Another words: Maybe I'm not able to update my stories for a while since I'm in the middle of examination so, please be patients. Sorry for the unavoidable matters!

Summary: 8-year-old Izumi Yukihira was a naughty little brat and always created troubles in his school. His elder brother Kazumi was a teacher in his school; always exploded and been meanie to him. But why did Izumi doing such misbehaviour?

_I am nothing without you. Without you, there will never be me..._

Chapter 7: The Return of Troublemaker Part 2

Kazumi was mad!

That morning, his nightmare suddenly came back, and he was so shock that he nearly showed his TRUE side of himself. Because of that STUPID, USELESS IDIOT, he had to stomp away from the assembly, totally mad!

Now, in front of the school gate, he needed to get out from that place before THAT PERVERT IDIOT found him and made the whole world upside down!

Kazumi was worried about his brother who was living alone at home, sick and weak. He needed to go home fast before Izumi woke up and crying because of his fever, or otherwise his fever would turned out worse.

Luckily, Hii-sama understood his situation and allowed him to be off from school until Izumi was recover. The female principal knew what kind of burden he was taking on, so she tried to help him whenever she can.

Kazumi walked away as he took out his notebook and looked at his own reminder. Suddenly he felt a sudden shiver that spread all over his body. He immediately knew what exactly happened as he quickly turned to his right side and SUDDENLY Aotake HIT the wall against himself!

"So it's YOU after all…!" Growled Kazumi as he cracked his fingers, ready to beat up the teacher who was whining in pain.

"Nyaaa~! Kazu-chan! Don't be so cruel to your own senior~!" He said with 'heart'.

DOKKA! DOKKA!

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY DOWN CALL MY NAME WITH "CHAN" YOU FILTHY PERVERT!" Shouted Kazumi as he KICKED Aotake's face twice!

"NOOOOOO~! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Cried Aotake as he kept on whining.

Looking at the 'disgusting' thing (he felt so angry that he referred Aotake as the most disgudting 'thing' in the world!) still cried in pain, he slowly walked back and then quickly ran away from him!

_Run-run for my life!_

"Kazumi-kun~you're sooo….EH!" Aotake wide his eyes as he realized that Kazumi was already gone from that place.

"Where did he go? Noooo~my dear….GAKKK!" Cried Aotake in pain, again as a football was hit his face.

Jinno walked out from the gate and saw the poor 'weirdo' teacher was already fainted. He just picked up the ball and walked away from him, while his classmates were sweat dropped to see his cruel reaction.

'Serve him right for being a pervert!' Thought Jinno as he quickly ran away from the 'dangerous' scene.

It seemed that not only Kazumi, even Jinno felt disgusting with Aotake!

* * *

Kazumi quickly rushed to the door and opened it. After he threw his bag and shoes (well, he was rushing of course!), he ran to the second floor and went into Izumi's room. He was panting when he opened the door and saw Izumi was asleep. Although he still sleeping, Kazumi could sense that Izumi still in pain; it was obvious with the red face of him.

Breathed deeply, he sat at the edge of Izumi's bed and slowly touched his forehead. It still hot, and Izumi murmured a little when his skin made contact with him. Sighed in relief, he slowly opened the window and let the fresh air went in. After he went down to the kitchen, took some ice, and walked back to Izumi's room, he placed the wet towel on Izumi before he went out from his room.

He glanced at the clock; it was 1.30 p.m and he knew he needed to buy some groceries. He even checked on the lists which one he needed to buy. He just sighed as he locked the door, and hoping that Izumi did not wake up before he returned home. His condition worrying him, since he knew Izumi would cry if he realized that he was all alone and trying to find him after that.

Not to forget about that IDIOT PERVERT that trying to ruin his life again and again!

Suddenly remembered about Aotake was enough to make Kazumi had a feeling of murdering him…!

* * *

Izumi woke uo half an hour after Kazumi left the house. He slowly sat up and wiped his eyes, when he realized that everything was…

Silent.

He felt his body was burning, his throat and head were in pain, and he tried to call his brother but it hurt his throat more than before. Slowly walked up from his bed, he tried to find Kazumi. He walked down the stairs, went to his brother's room, the kitchen, everywhere, and he could not able to find him.

He was alone.

"Aniiki…" He said, started to cry. "Where are you?"

"Aniiki…!" He said as he opened the door, not to forget that he grabbed Kazumi's coat, which was hanging on the chair.

He ran and cried as he left the house, did not realize that Jinno who was walking home from school saw him ran away crying. He was shock because he knew Izumi was sick, and yet, he quickly went to the house and saw that the door was open.

"That idiot! He must be afraid..!" He said as he closed the door and ran into his house, informing his mother about Izumi.

* * *

Kazumi was walking along the street when suddenly he saw someone that he really hated in front of him.

NOT AGAIN!

IT'S AOTAKE!

"Kyaaa~! Kazu-chan!" Cried Aotake as he JUMPED OVER Kazumi.

DOKKA!

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T COME TO ME YOU HENTAI!" Screamed Kazumi madly, which made everyone at the street looked at him.

He kicked Aotake's face again as the idiot cried in pain all over.

"That's cruel Kazu-chan! I really miss you~!"

WHACK!

"DON'T CALL ME WITH 'CHAN' AGAIN YOU HENTAI! AND I DON'T MISS YOU AT ALL!" He shouted as he PUNCHED Aotake's face again.

"I won't let you go again! Never!" He said when he suddenly hugged Kazumi from the back!

A sudden shivers and ghost bumps appeared on Kazumi's body, as he was being hug by the idiot from behind. Everyone started to murmur when they saw the scene in front of him. Kazumi of course felt so embarrassing but at the same time, he felt so disgusting.

Everyone would misunderstand about them and will call them as a HOMOSEXUAL LOVERS!

GAAAAHH! OVER MY DEAD BODY!

"Let go of me, you hentai!" Siad Kazumi as he tried to break the hug.

"No! I don't want to! Please be my model!" Said Aotake.

"NEVER! You pervert! Let go of me!"

"Someone as beautiful as you should not waste your time under such stress, you know! Aaahh~What should I do if the beautiful face of yours got rotten and they aging before your age? Ooohh~!" He said as he was about to faint.

Everyone who was watching the scene was sweat dropped, while Kazumi's HUGE vein had already popped up on his head.

At the same time, the crying Izumi was near the place where his brother was trying his best to run away from Aotake.

"I don't care about my face, it's my body and I am the one who take care of it! Mind your own business sempai," He said as he walked away but Aotake grabbed his leg.

"Ooohh~ Please Kazumi-kun…! Be my model! You have the criteria of being a model so please, just this time," Begged Aotake with 'heart' in his eyes.

"Do you want me to step on your IDIOT face, sempai?" Asked Kazumi as he was about to step Aotake when a small, weak voice called his name.

"Aniiki…"

Kazumi turned around in surprise, and realized that it was Izumi. He was crying, but at the same time, he was surprise to see what happened in front of him.

"Izumi?" Asked Kazumi when he realized that Izumi was still sick.

"Oh? Is that your little brother? He's so beautiful as much as you are!" Said Aotake, not realizing that Kazumi's DEADLY AURA had appeared.

'He's going to die, I swear for it!' Thought Kazumi when suddenly he felt another DEAD AURA.

He turned around and saw Izumi's face was gloomy, but at the same time, he could felt something SCARY from his younger brother. Even Aotake stared at Izumi with question when the child slowly walked to them and SLAPPED Aotake's hand away from Kazumi's leg!

He quickly held his brother's hand as he stared at Aotake with a DEADLY, SCARY GLARE THAT EVEN KAZUMI WAS SHOCK TO SEE IT! He then smiled as he said to Kazumi, but mostly it might be aimed them to Aotake.

ANIIKI…WELCOME HOME…!" He said with scary and freaky voice.

All of the people there, including Kazumi were sweat dropped as they saw Izumi's angry and WRATH aura. Aotake, realized that he might be in danger, quickly stepped back as he said to Kazumi with his ANNOYING, IRRITATING ATTITUDE!

"Ohh~ Better for me to leave now! See you tomorrow Kazu-chan! Ta ta for now~!" He said as he jumped away from the two brothers. Kazumi of course, nearly went berserk as he shouted madly to his idiot sempai.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY NOT CALL ME WITH 'CHAN' DAMN IT! GET LOST FOREVER AND I DON'T TO SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU PERVERT, CRAZY HENTAI~~!" Screamed Kazumi madly.

"Seriously, I'm gonna kill him someday…" He trailed off when he saw Izumi was about to faint again.

"Izumi, are you alright?" He said as he caught Izumi in his arms.

"Yukihira-sensei!" Kazumi turned around and saw Jinno with Kyouhei Imai, his other neighbor. Kyouhei and he was close friend since childhood.

Kazumi carried Izumi in bridal style as he stood up and looked at his neighbors.

"Hey, you finally found Izumi," Said Kyouhei as he breathed heavily. "Jinno told me before that he ran away crying; I guess Izumi must be scare when he found out that he was alone.

"I bet you are. Do you bring your car Kyouhei? I need to take Izumi to the doctor. His fever gets him best," Said Kazumi as he let Izumi's head leaned against his neck.

"No problem," He said as all of them walked to Kyohei's car and then drove away.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Im not kidding! That hentai suddenly comes here and he even 'stalking' me over and over again! Urgh! It's gross!"

Kazumi and Kyouhei were talking in the kitchen while Jinno was taking care of Izumi who was sleeping on the sofa. Jinno's mother had sent the two brothers some dinner since Kazumi was tired from what had happened that day (guess what!).

"When we're at university, he's our nightmare, especially you," Claimed Kyouhei as he drank his tea.

"Indeed. Luckily Izumi found me and he save me from that hentai," Said Kazumi as he took a bite of his sandwhich.

After sending Izumi to the hospital, he went for shopping for a while and brought for one-week groceries. Not to mention that he bought some snacks and side-foods.

"Izumi shove him away?" Asked Kyouhei.

"Yeah. He's really amazing you know," Said Kazumi as he sweat dropped.

"Maybe he's jealous when someone is touching his beloved brother," Chuckled Kyouhei.

Kazumi just silent as he watched the sleeping Izumi on the sofa, with jinno who was leaning against the sofa, looked tired.

"Maybe…" He said as he smiled.

After some time, both Jinno and Kyouhei went back to their houses, leaving the two brothers alone at their own home. Kazumi washed the dishes and clean the kitchen before he turned off the light and then carried Izumi up to his room.

As he laid him on the bed, suddenly Izumi grabbed his shirt, and whispering to him.

"Aniiki, please…stay with…me…"

Kazumi, who was a little bit shock with his words just smiled and laid him on the bed. He grabbed a blanket and a pillow, laid down with Izumi as he whispered slowly on his ear.

"Have a nice dream, Izumi," He said as he kissed Izumi's forehead.

He held his brother in his arm as he turned off the light, and then the room was turning dark.

Somewhere in the dark, Izumi snuggled closed to his brother, and slowly smiled…

**Finally it's done! Sorry for everyone who waiting for this chapter; I'm in the middle of examination so after this, the updates will be stopped for a while. Please be patient for it and sorry if this chapter has less humor like before. Meet again in the next chapter!**

**Aoi Kitsukawa.**


End file.
